Know it All Ed
"Know it All Ed" is the 5th episode of Season 2 and the 31st episode of Ed, Edd n Eddy. In this episode the Eds discover a box of "Canadian Squirt Guns". They sell the squirt guns for 25 cents each. Plot The Eds are larging it at the dump again and after some futile horn blowing and the odd bit of dog piling they chance upon a big box of abandoned turkey basters… except of course they're not turkey basters at all, they're alien exploratory probes… or then again they could be Canadian squirt guns. Either way, they spell out one thing to Eddy - CASH - he thinks everyone should have one of these babies! After a bit of the usual Eddy sales spiel and a lot of flannel, everyone in the cul-de-sac soon does have one and it's not long before the whole place has gone squirt-gun toting crazy. Pioneers move in from the plains in their wagons and the big guys beat on the little guys - it's anarchy and seeing an opportunity to cash in - yet again - Marshall Eddy and his Posse swagger into town to administer heavy justice and heavier fines in their own inimitable and biased way. However when Pioneer Jonny is ambushed by the Kanker Sisters, the Marshall begins to feel he's bitten off more than he can chew and a battle commences. Will the Eds triumph and come up smelling of roses or will victory bear the not so subtle tang of Krankshaft No.5? Or will something else might happen? Memorable Quotes *'Eddy': Double D try to make sounds out of the giant tube "Boy Double D, you stink. Let a pro show you." Edd: "Certainly, Eddy." Eddy: "It's all in the technique, Sockhead. Pure talent." to make a sound through the tube, screws up "Wrong technique. Slight adjustment and…" it again, but Ed blew into the tube, making an inflatable Eddy Ed: "I am a whale, Eddy. An endangered mammal. Hug me." ---- *'Edd': "Help." takes the jar of money from Double D Eddy: "Whoa Nelly! They fell for it. Oh, today must be my lucky day. Come on, boys, let's keep this gravy train rolling." Edd: the fake moose head on him "Coming Eddy." D falls on the ground with the fake moose head on him Ed: "I was a moose once." ---- *'Ed': at the turkey basters "Oh look! A whole box of alien exploratory probes, dropped off in an attempt to save fuel during a mutiny of pulsing brain mutants." Eddy: at Ed with surprise "I think that eyebrow's too heavy for his head." Edd: "Actually, they look like turkey basters." ---- *'Edd': out with his powerful weapon "Oh, I feel it! I feel the adrenaline, Eddy baby!" Eddy: "Double D! Double D! Relax, will ya? It’s a toy - from Canada - geez, how embarrassing." ---- *'Ed' sniffing the perfumed Plank: "Plank reminds me of fresh cut spring flowers strewn across a babbling brook with a hint of lemon." ---- *'Eddy': "Attack the lump!" jumps on top of Ed, covering his eyes Ed: "Oh no, something ate my head." ---- *'Eddy': "That's a 25 cent prospecting fine!" Rolf: "But I am washing dishes, no brain Ed-boy." Eddy: "25 cents or 25 days in the pokey!" Edd: "Ahem, wrong cartoon, Eddy." Trivia/Goofs *The donkey in the title card would be reading a book called "DE." *When Eddy says the line, "Twenty-five cents, or twenty-five days in the pokey!" Edd corrects this statement (which in the process breaks the fourth wall) by saying, "Wrong cartoon, Eddy." The cartoon Edd was referring to is Hanna-Barbara's Quick Draw McGraw. *The rotating squirt gun machine Double D uses is based off a Gatling gun, which were common around Wild West times. *When the squirt gun stand fell apart, the writing on the 50 cents sign turns red for one second. *The Kankers had purple perfume in The Eds squirt guns, but when Lee said "And who's gonna help him?" they are shown with water. After that, when the Kankers are about to squirt the Eds, they have orange liquid in their squirt guns. *It seems that Krankshaft No.5 is The Kanker Sisters' favorite perfume, more so than their other option "Eau de Wood Rot". *When everyone was paying Marshall Eddy their fines, someone had put half a button into the money jar. *The tie that Ed wears in this episode is later seen in the episode "Dear Ed" with Eddy wearing it. *Throughout the episode, The Eds made comments about Canada (the turkey basters and "Canadians are weird!"), the birthplace of AKA Cartoon. *Kevin is dressed like a Mexican Bandito in this episode, while Jimmy is dressed like a cowboy. *It is unknown how the squirt guns were missing when the Kankers took Eddy's jar of money. Perhaps the Kankers snatched the squirt guns when nobody was looking. But later, after the Kankers sprayed the Eds with the Krankshaft perfume, they reappeared. *Nazz, Jonny and Rolf were not seen holding or using a squirt gun in this whole episode. *All the characters appeared and spoke in this episode. Gallery Know it all ed 009 0001.jpg|Eddy with a Canadian Squirt Gun. Edd.jpg|Double D selling Canadian Squirt Guns. Plank perfume.jpg|Plank after a run-in with the Kankers. Know it all ed 011 0001.jpg|Double D with a Canadian Squirt Gatling Gun. Inflatable Eddy.jpg|Futile horn blowing by Ed. 9876905 orig.JPG|Moose-Head Edd. File:Quack!.jpg|"Quack!" File:Jonny_Horse.jpg|Jonny as a Horse. File:Edd_rock.jpg|"Wrong cartoon, Eddy." File:Kankers_holding_squirt_guns.jpg|The Kankers stole the squirt guns. File:Flowers.jpg|"Look, they brought us flowers!" File:Crazy_Edd1.jpg|"Oh, I feel it! I feel the adrenaline, Eddy baby!" File:WMES.jpg|The Eds missed EVERY shot. Video This clip was provided by ShortestElephantEver on youtube. klSy0xi2tzM Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 Category:Episodes with scams Category:Episodes with 4th Wall Breaks Category:Episodes where scams worked Category:Episodes where scams failed